The Unbreakable Pact
by Steph Malfoy
Summary: [AU] Set in 1850. Four days before Amy's 17th,she makes a pact with Soraya that neither of them will ever marry for anything other then love. On her 17th, the engagment between her and Tyler Baldwin is announced,it just happens they can't stand each other
1. The Pact

**Authors Note—**

Umm… yes, well, as you can see this is a new story… not that I particularly need one at the moment BUT its one that I've been thinking of for a while (like a long time). Annette (Horselover20693) is actually the one who convinced me to write this… that was along time ago too. It's AU (of course) and OOC (a given with me) but I hope you'll enjoy it anyways… oh yeah, and it takes place in, like, 1750, though, it starts when Amy is nine and Ty is twelve… just for one half of a chapter though :) If it's not all historically accurate… well, who cares? It will be a fun Amy/Ty story.

**Summary: **The Flemings are a wealthy family living in the 1700's in Virginia. They own the second largest ranch in Virginia. The first largest ranch belongs to the Flemings neighbors, the Baldwin's. The Baldwin's are a very wealthy family. The Flemings and Baldwin's have arranged a marriage between Miss Amy Fleming and Mister Tyler Baldwin. The agreement between the Baldwin's and the Fleming's goes unbeknownst to the two it will affect most until Amy's seventeenth birthday. The Fleming's and the Baldwin's see the union of their children as a way to unite two of the wealthiest families in all of Virginia… a way to combine two large ranches to make one super ranch. It wouldn't be such a problem if the two children in question could even so much as tolerate the other… when one cannot stand the other and the other lives to torment the first… how far can family honor go? Amy's sworn to marry only for love but can she disappoint her whole family? Or will feelings change? In a day and age where children are expected to be seen and not heard, to obey and respect their elders and their family in particular and in a time where arranged marriages are perfectly acceptable, what are a seventeen-year-old girl and twenty-year-old boy to do?

Review!

-Steph

**Disclaimer: **Lauren Brooke owns everything recognizable.

**The Unbreakable Pact**

**Chapter One—The Pact**

_May 24, 1742_

Mama threw me a grand little party for my ninth birthday celebration. It wasn't anywhere near as spectacular as the one that I would get for my seventeenth birthday, but it was nice.

Mama had gotten the servants to decorate the back lawn of our small ranch house with streamers. The streamers blew on the branches of the trees. Mama had the iron table and chairs cleaned off and set with her special china. The kitchens were busy the whole morning as the cooks prepared a grand meal… and my favorite chocolate cake.

It was enough to send my little head spinning. Of course, that was before I saw the dress mama had ordered special from Paris for me. It was the prettiest little dress I had ever seen. It was a smoky blue color with little, light pink flowers. It had a square neckline that was, along with the hem and bottoms of the sleeves, lined with delicate white lace. The bodice was hard but not uncomfortable… it took away any need for a corset… not that there _was_ any. Mama got me a pair of blue satin slippers to wear. Mama wouldn't let me pin my hair up though, she said I was too young and it was not proper for my age, instead, she had my maid brush it out and curl it the littlest bit so that it fell down to the middle of my back in light waves. Mama even put a little of her special powder on my cheeks! With my little crown of pink flowers atop my head I felt every inch a princess.

The guests were mostly mama and papa's friends but many of them had daughters that were my playmates. My elder sister, Lou, was fifteen at the time and no longer deemed it acceptable to play with me. She sat under one of the big trees with two of her friends.

I had to stand with mama and papa and Lou to greet the guests. I smiled and curtsied my best curtsy as the guests stepped from their carriages and wished me a happy birthday. I felt so proud of all the compliments I'd gotten. "My, Miss Amy, how grown-up you look!"

It was in the middle of the arrivals that the genuine smile faded from my face.

I curtsied and smiled as I murmured, "Good day, Mister and Missus Baldwin."

Mister and Missus Baldwin with kind folk, it wasn't them that I was disappointed to see. Mister and Missus Baldwin owned the ranch next to ours. It was a grand ranch, the biggest in the town, and they were mighty wealthy. They had a young son at four-years-old, Lee. They also had another son at twelve-years, Tyler. Tyler was arrogant and cocky and rude, he especially enjoyed picking fun at me. Mama always forced me to be nice to Tyler though, and I did try my best.

"Amy, dear," mama laid a hand on my shoulder. "Why don't you show Tyler around to the back?" she smiled brightly down at me.

I would have enjoyed nothing more then to have refused but children were taught to always obey their elders and to be respectful.

"Yes, mama," I murmured.

"Tyler," Missus Baldwin's voice stopped me from showing him away. "Don't you have something you wish to say to Amy?" she gave her son a meaningful look.

"Of course, mother." Tyler turned to face me said, "Happy birthday, Miss Amy." He even gave a little bow that I returned with a small curtsy. I wished I hadn't shown manners when I caught his eye as he straightened back up. His eyes were a disturbing emerald green that were almost covered with his dark hair but always managed to follow you. There was that look of mischief that I so dreaded shining through the locks of hair.

"Thank you, Mister Tyler," I managed to utter, looking down to the tips of my new slippers that just managed to show from the bottom of my party dress.

I looked up in time to see the look that passed between mama and Missus Baldwin. It was no more then a quick smile and small nod of the head but it was there.

Mama ushered us away then and I took Tyler to the back of the house.

He did not engage in the games of hop-scotch or jump rope that I played with my friends. He looked disgusted as we pulled out our paper dolls and dressed them in their fine, grown-up clothes.

"Why, Miss Amy," his voice was so full of self-confidence that it made me shiver. I glanced up from my doll and saw him walking towards us, his hands were in the pockets of his trousers and his steps were casual but strong.

"Yes, Mister Tyler?" I tried my very hardest to keep my manners. I would rather do anything then shame my mama after the party she'd given me.

"That is quite a pretty little crown you have there," he lifted his chin, a gesture I suppose was meant to indicate my crown.

I quickly touched the crown with my fingertips. Tyler never complimented me unless it was to tease me. The flowers seemed in order, none were missing or crushed and they were not yet wilted. I did not like the slight gleam in his eyes as he observed my actions.

All the while he continued to come closer still to me. When he reached my side, he towered over me. I was sitting on the grass and he was standing but he was always a good deal taller then me.

"It would be a fine shame if someone were to… steal it," and in a movement that was so fast I hardly caught it, he was holding my crown of flowers in his hands. He twirled it around his finger and I feared it would break.

I jumped to my feet, my paper doll falling harmlessly to the grass.

"You give that back, Mister Tyler," I demanded with a stamp of my slippered foot.

"Where are your manners, Miss Amy?" he taunted me as he tossed the delicate crown the air. "Has your mother not told you how to behave around a gentleman?" he inquired.

"You _are_ no gentleman, Mister Tyler!"

"Ah-ah-ah, Miss Amy," he laughed at me openly. "That is no way to regain possession of your crown, is it?"

I took a deep breath and put on my politest voice. "May I please have my crown back, Mister Tyler?" I even batted my eyelashes in the way I'd seen Lou do around the handsome Mister Trewin.

Tyler just raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that was quite sincere enough."

"Give me back my crown!" I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at him. "It is my birthday and this is my party!"

"Well then," Tyler said, actually seeming to consider my words, "that just changes everything now, doesn't it?" I knew I daren't have hoped he'd just give it back to me but he actually managed to seem sincere and slightly sympathetic! I held out a hand, waiting to receive my crown. Tyler started to hold the crown out to me but at the last second he grinned and yanked it back. "Come and get it!" and he took off running!

I dashed off after him, eventually finding it easier to run if I picked up my skirts.

"Tyler Baldwin!" I yelled after him as I weaved my way through party guests. "Give it back!" he hardly even seemed to be trying as he ran at an easy lope. He bounded effortlessly around party guests and the tables.

He even had the nerve to run right by Missus Baldwin and mama! He was running backwards at that time so that he could taunt me with the crown. I hoped he'd crash into the tree. Mama and Missus Baldwin just smiled as we passed and bent their heads together as to carry on their discussion, glancing at us from time to time with small smiles.

"Fine!" I yelled, out of breath. "You can have it, it will probably look better on you anyway!" I yelled in huff without thinking. I realized with a start that I had just insulted one of my guests and immediately fell quiet.

I made my way slowly back to my friends who were still playing quietly with their paper dolls. As I walked, Tyler fell into step besides me.

"Here you go, Miss Amy," he said cheerfully, hardly seeming to be out of breath at all. He handed me my crown. I looked at him warily but he just moved it closer to me. I snatched it quickly and settled it back on my head before he could do anything else. "You didn't think I was going to keep it, did you? You know, I don't have much of a fancy for flowers," he laughed.

"Really?" I put on my best innocent voice and peered up at him from under my bangs with wide eyes. "The colors looked lovely with your eyes," I batted my eyelashes again and this time Tyler stopped in his tracks. He stared at me with an open mouth. I waved before skipping off, giggling all the while. I had finally stunned Tyler Baldwin enough as to leave him void of any of his usual remarks!

The rest of the party passed by quickly and rather uneventfully. We ate the meal that the cooks had prepared for the occasion and we had my favorite chocolate cake for dessert! We even got strawberries! The adults had their wines and ices while the rest of us had Grandpapa's special apple cider from his apple trees at home. It really was quite a grand party!

After the meal had been finished and the servants had cleared the dishes, papa and mama announced that they had a special present for me. Mama had me hide my face in her skirts as I had done when I was younger while papa went to fetch my gift. I was very excited; everyone was making such a fuss! It had to be something good… something better then dolls and clothes or accessories.

Mama told me I could look and I looked around eagerly. I shrieked, a rather unladylike sound, and ran towards my papa and gave him a hug. Because, standing right next to him was Snow Belle! And, Snow Belle had a piece of red satin tied around her neck!

Snow Belle was one of the foals that had only been born two months ago on our farm. Snow Belle had been my favorite since she was born, I absolutely adored her. She was pure snow white and had big, brown eyes. She was still fuzzy from her baby fur and I loved her!

Papa patted my shoulders. "Go on, give your first horse a hug, too," he laughed.

I stared up at him with wide eyes, hardly daring to believe what he had just said. "Oh really, papa? Is she mine?"

Papa smiled at me. "Yes, darling," he assured me. I hugged him around the waist again. I was so excited that I was bouncing up and down! "After all," he said, "you are nine-years-old now and well in need of some riding lessons!"

"Oh thank you, papa!" I cried before I hugged Snow Belle around the neck, too. She whickered into my hair. "Do you hear that, Belle?" I whispered into her small ear excitedly. "You're all mine now!"

Papa said that I could visit Snow Belle later, but that Snow Belle had to go back to her mama then. I knew it would be a few years before I could ride her but it didn't matter now! Instead of selling her after she had been weaned as most of the other foals were, she was all mine now!

"You are so lucky," my best friend, Soraya, came up to me and took my arm. We began to walk around the yard. "My papa said he won't get me a horse," she complained.

We glanced at each other and then laughed.

**--**

**--**

_May 20, 1750_

**--**

**--**

Eight years may have passed, but four days before my seventeenth birthday I found myself walking my backyard with Soraya, our arms companionably linked.

Eight years had changed me considerably though, even though my friendship with Soraya had remained the same. My skin was clear and had a healthy glow though it was not tanned. It was not proper for a lady to have tanned skin. My hair was still down to the center of my back on mama's insistence because she said it was very flattering. My childhood bangs had been grown out and now my hair was pinned up. I was to wear corsets now… and I actually had a reason to! Maybe I was not having as… _large_ a bosom as other women in my acquaintance but I still had _some_thing there.

All of my dresses were favorable now, no more child frocks. Mama made sure that I had all of the latest gowns. I don't know why she took such pains to always have me so presentable but she did. Maybe it was because I was her only daughter left.

Lou had been wed to the respectable Mister Trewin when she was near eighteen and she had a son and two daughters. My sister was very happy with her life, she was fortunate to have found love.

Soraya and I seated ourselves under the shade of a tall tree. I situated my skirts around my legs carefully so that none of my legs were to show.

"My dear friend," I began, "you have not yet told me how you feel about the young Mister Trewin."

"Oh," Soraya flushed a pretty shade. "Well, Mister Trewin is quite a kind and thoughtful gentlemen but I am not sure if I…" she trailed off.

"Ah, yes, I understand." Mister Trewin was Lou's Mister Trewin's younger brother. Mister Trewin was one of Soraya's early suitors and he seemed so very besotted with her.

"I must admit," Soraya began in a low voice and scooted a little closer so that I might hit hear her, "Mister Stillman is quite the gentlemen, too, and…" she glanced around quickly, "and he is quite handsome as well!"

We giggled together girlishly.

"Of course," Soraya began, "Mister Trewin is quite handsome as well."

"I see you are in a rather tricky spot, my dear friend. Who shall you choose? Mister Trewin or Mister Stillman?"

"I don't you," Soraya confided. "They are both such fine gentlemen, I shall have to wait a time and then decide."

"Oh!" I couldn't hold it in any longer. "You're quite so lucky, my dear friend!"

"How do you mean?" Soraya inquired curiously.

"Well, you are seventeen!" I started. "And you have many handsome suitors! How exciting it must be!"

"Now, now, don't fret, my dear," Soraya smiled. "You shall turn seventeen in but four days time and you will certainly have many a handsome suitor yourself!"

"Oh, I suppose. It is just so frightfully dull all by my lonesome while you, my dear friend, are with a suitor. Some of the ladies our age are already engaged! Engaged! Do you believe it?"

"Aye," Soraya consented.

"And, besides," I continued, "you have stolen all the handsome gentlemen's hearts already! You are so very pretty, my dear."

Soraya blushed lightly at my complimented. She had skin like a porcelain doll. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyelashes thick and her lips full. Her hair was black and curled in a way that was oh so lovely. She was the perfect height for a girl and skinny, she had a figure that I was mighty envious of.

"Oh," Soraya began, "you are so much more beautiful then I," she said humbly.

"I am rather _plain_," I said. "You have the figure all girls want, my dear friend! I am rather lacking of a fine figure."

"You are not!" Soraya claimed. "You are so beautiful, my dear friend, that I believe once my suitors see you they shall leave and flock to your door! In fact," she said in a softer voice but it held a smile, "I believe Mister Baldwin rather fancies you."

Soraya's claim was perfectly ridiculous and I wasted no time in laughing aloud at it. "I'm afraid that you must be mistaken, my dear friend!"

Soraya shook her head. "No, no, my dear, I am most certain of it!"

"My dearest friend, Mister Tyler enjoys nothing more then picking fun at me! I am sure you can recall the time at my ninth birthday celebration that he stole my wreath of flowers right off my head! There is no way that that man could possibly fancy me.

"But you refer to him as Mister Tyler!" Soraya said. "It is not proper for a gentlewoman to use a gentlemen's Christian name unless they are married or betrothed!"

"Pish posh," I waved of her claims with a dainty wave of my hand. "I call him Mister Tyler merely because I was permitted to as a child and it has stuck. I daresay I call him Mister Baldwin in his presence or the presence of adults, though! It means absolutely nothing though, he despises me and I him."

"I suppose you are right," Soraya admitted feebly. "But he does pay you a good deal of attention whenever in your presence."

"Yes," I agreed, "but it is only to torment and taunt me in someway."

"I daresay," Soraya said after a moment of thought, "Mister Baldwin does not seem so very fond of you after all! I do not see how he could possibly fancy you!"

"Neither I, my dear friend," I agreed. "He really is most unpleasant a gentlemen."

"But he is so handsome and wealthy!" Soraya added in his benefit.

"He _is_ wealthy," I admitted.

"Oh, my dear! Do you not think Mister Baldwin is most pleasing a gentleman to look at?" Soraya laid a hand on my arm as she spoke.

"He is a rather handsome man," I admitted grudgingly. "But he is _no_ gentleman! He is much too self-confident and he is _rude_! Mister Trewin and Mister Stillman are much more gentlemen then Mister Tyler!"

"But he is so handsome…" Soraya said wistfully. "I've heard Miss Ashley talk of a marriage between her and Mister Baldwin!"

"Miss Ashley?" Soraya nodded. "I daren't believe a word Miss Ashley utters!"

"You are right," Soraya agreed quickly. "That is just what she says."

"How is your dear sister?" Soraya inquired after a bit.

"She is very well… and happy," I relayed the information on Lou happily. "The children are all healthy.'

"Ah, that is the most pleasing of news! Missus Trewin is such a fine gentlewoman."

"Aye," I agreed with a smile. "That she is, Sister truly is one of a kind."

"And how lucky she is to have found true love!" Soraya smiled giddily. "I only hope that I shall be so fortunate one day. I would dread an arranged marriage!" she admitted.

"Me, too," I admitted. "In fact, I shall only marry if I am in love with a man and he is in love with me!" I declared boldly.

"Oh!" Soraya gasped. "That is quite a thing to say… but I must agree! I shall only marry for love!"

I smiled warmly at my friend. "What's say, dear friend, that we make a pact?"

"A pact? Whatever could it be on?"

"We shall make a pact this very day that we shall only marry if we are in love, a pact that we will not consent to an arranged or a loveless marriage."

Soraya looked uncertain for a brief moment. "Yes!" she finally said. "I agree that is a wonderful idea!"

"Take off your glove," I instructed Soraya as I removed my own glove. Soraya removed er glove carefully and set it atop her skirts so as not to dirty the fine linen. "Now…" I looked around briefly, scrambling my mind for some idea. "Ah, I've got it," I murmured. I tore up a clod of grass and marveled at the hole of brown earth it left. I rubbed some of the dirt onto my palm before saying to Soraya, "Give me your hand." She held out her hand and watched in fascination as I rubbed a bit of dirt on her palm as well. I held up my hand. "Now, put your hand on mine," I instructed her. Soraya held her hand up against mine so that our dirtied palms rested against each other.

"Now," I began, "we make an unbreakable pact, an unbreakable pact between two sisters, Miss Soraya Martin and Miss Amy Fleming. A pact that states that neither of the two sisters shall ever marry if they are not in love with the man and the man is not in love with her. This is an unbreakable pact that will withstand even family honor. Our pact shan't be broken by anything. Say aye if you accept the terms of the pact.

"Aye."

"Aye."

**a/n: **definitely different from anything else I've ever written but I think it will be good, don't you? It won't be really long anyways and it will just be a fun little Amy/Ty story. Reviews are appreciated! -Steph


	2. The Announcement

**Authors Note--**

Thanks for the great reviews for the first chapter! I made a couple mistakes in the first chapter because I rather distracted that night… BUT, the year is supposed to be in the 1800's, so whenever there was a seven in the last chapter put an eight. And, Amy and Soraya weren't supposed to say 'my dear friend' and 'my dear' the whole time… I forgot to change that.

Anyways, I'm not exactly sure how one would go about announcing an arranged marriage but hopefully this comes up semi accurate. Thanks to Shawna for helping me out with that. Hope the chapter's long enough :)

And, um, yeah. Review!

-Steph

**Disclaimer: **Lauren Brooke owns everything recognizable.

**The Unbreakable Pact**

**Chapter Two—The Announcement **

_May 24, 1850_

On the day of my seventeenth birthday, mama woke me.

Mama bustled into my room in a flurry of fine skirts with my maid trailing close behind her. Mama waved Clair, my maid, over to the large windows. Clair hauled open the heavy draperies and the bright sunlight streamed into my previously dark and comfortable room. I had it in my mind to groan and go back to sleep but mama's insistent chattering left me no choice but to wake.

"Oh, my dear daughter! You are seventeen today!" I smiled into my pillows as I remembered that the day was my seventeenth birthday! "Rise now, Amy," mama continued as she swept around my room, looking for things that I was not aware of. Poor Clair had to try very hard to keep up with mama as she thrust garments at her from every which way! "There is to be much excitement today, darling!" she trilled.

Excitement! Yes, my party was tonight! And perhaps I would attract the attention of a charming (and handsome) gentleman to be my first suitor! Oh, being seventeen was going to be so much fun!

Clair saw me rising from bed and deposited the clothing in her arms on the lounge and grabbed my dressing gown. She helped me put it on over my nightdress and I tied the lavender ties in the front.

"Happy birthday, miss," Clair whispered to me as she helped me into my dressing gown.

I smiled at her. "Thank you and I am sorry about my mama. I cannot say what has gotten into her this morning!" I said to the girl who was only one year my senior.

"Claire? Oh, Claire?" Mama's voice came from my dressing room and Claire darted off to her.

When mama and Clair finally reentered my room, Clair carried a large box. I knew naught what was in the box for it was an entirely different color then the box that contained my gown for that night.

"Mama," I began, "what—"

"Hush, dear," mama chided me gently, "and come so that Clair may help you dress."

I obliged and Clair ushered me behind my dressing screen where I was stripped of my nightclothes and dressed in fine, new undergarments.

"Make sure my daughter looks utterly beautiful, Clair!" Mama called as Clair tightened my corset. The breath was forced out of me roughly as Clair gave the ties another good, hard yank.

"Yes, Missus Fleming."

Clair helped me into a beautiful gown that I had never seen before. "Mama? Did you buy me another new dress?" I called as Clair did up the fastens on the gown.

"It shall be a special day, dear," mama replied.

"But I have my gown for tonight, why do I need another for now? Can I not wear one of the ones I already have?" I asked, thinking through the other dresses that I could be wearing. This gown was beautiful though, it was a dark blue with light blue lace trim. The neckline was rather low but it was still high enough to be modest.

"Do not be silly, Amy!" mama said. "You are seventeen today and deserve to wear such finery all day!"

"Are you sure there is not another occasion that would require such dress?" I asked her boldly.

"Grandmamma and Grandpapa have come in along with Lou, Scott and the children," mama informed me.

"Oh!" I exclaimed as Clair ushered me from behind the dressing screen to fix up my hair and face. "I did not think that they would arrive until later! Oh, how I long to see Lou again!"

"You look just gorgeous, my darling," mama said as Clair ran the brush through my long hair.

"Has anyone else arrived yet?" I asked greedily.

"No, not just yet. Everyone else shall arrive tonight for dinner."

A sudden thought struck me. Mama must be up to some_thing_. "Mama," I began slightly hesitatingly, "may I inquire as to why Grandpapa and Grandmamma and Lou and Scott have arrived already?"

"Why are they are here to enjoy a brunch with their granddaughter and sister!"

I smiled. "You say Lou's brought Emily, Edward and little Janie with her?"

"Yes."

"Oh how I long to see them all!" I gushed, ignoring the tugs on my hair as Clair pinned it up.

Mama rose to take her leave from my chambers. "Do haste in appearing downstairs," she said to Clair as much as she said it to me. "We daren't keep our guests waiting."

"Waiting, mama?" I asked curiously. "Surely Grandpapa and Grandmamma, Lou and Scott shan't care if we are a bit late. They are hardly guests here."

"Oh yes," mama said, "have I not told you?"

"Told me what, mama?"

"The Baldwin's are joining us this fine morning."

I gasped. "Mister and Missus Baldwin you mean?" I confirmed pleasantly.

"Mister Tyler and Mister Lee as well," mama said.

"But _why_, mama?" I couldn't help the little whine the twisted in my voice.

"Amelia!" mama scolded me. "The Baldwin's are fine people and we should be honored to have them as guests in this house. You would take care to show pleasantries towards them."

"Yes, mama," I replied meekly. "It is not that I do not care for Mister and Missus Baldwin," I tried to explain myself, "for they really are the most pleasant of individuals. It is rather Mister Tyler that I am wary about."

Mama looked aghast. "Mister Tyler? What ever could you find displeasing about his character? He is a most gentlemanly young man."

I looked to my hands that were clasped in my lap. "Yes, mama. I did not mean to say the Mister Tyler is not a gentleman it is just that—"

"Mister Tyler appears to be rather fond of you, Amy," Mama cut me off. "You will do good to show him some manners."

"Yes, mama."

"Very well then, do make haste in your preparations, Claire! We shall be awaiting your presence in the morning room, Amy." And mama swept out of the room in a flurry of fine silks and fabrics, the door closed with a soft click in her wake.

"Aye, cheer up, miss," Clair noticed my sullen expression. "It is not so very terrible of a situation. Mister Baldwin is quite handsome and it is just a breakfast!"

"Yes, you are right, Claire," I said, my spirits lifting. It was just a breakfast.

I entered the morning room with my head held high and a firm resolve to pay no attention to the offending gentleman. I was caught rather off guard when it was not Mister Tyler that immediately drew attention to my appearance with a rather offensive comment (though, they were only offensive to me. Mama and Missus Baldwin just smiled) but Lou!

"Amy!" she exclaimed and jumped from her seat besides Scott and flew at me faster then any woman should be able to move in a corset.

I laughed happily as I threw my arms around her and embraced her. "Oh, Lou, it is so good to see you again!"

"Aye, I have not seen you in ages, Amy, we have much to catch up on," Lou smiled down at me. Lou and I had been as close as sisters ought to be since she had married and I had grown up.

Lou held me at arms length. "Come, let me take a good look at you," her eyes scanned me top to bottom. "You are a beauty, sister, so very pretty and looking quite like a young woman ought to!" Her comment rose several laughs from the other occupants of the morning room and a blush rose on my cheeks.

"I fear I have not properly wished my little sister a happy birthday!" Lou exclaimed. "Happy birthday, Amy, may this be a day filled with welcomed surprises!" she kissed my cheek and I wondered what she had meant with her last comment.

I greeted papa, Scott, Grandmamma and Grandpapa enthusiastically before I turned to Mister and Missus Baldwin.

"Thank you for coming this morning, Mister and Missus Baldwin," I said politely.

"It is our pleasure, dear," Missus Baldwin said with a warm smile. "Happy birthday."

"Aye," the cheery Mister Baldwin seconded. "It seems like just yesterday we were here for your ninth birthday!" he said with a hearty chuckle. "But you are not a young girl anymore but a beautiful young woman!"

I blushed once again at the compliments. "Thank you, Mister Baldwin."

"Tyler," Missus Baldwin's voice reminded me of the only member present that had yet to wish me a happy birthday. Typical, I expected no less from him. "Do you not have something that you would like to say to Miss Fleming?" she shot Tyler a meaningful look.

Tyler rose from the chair he had been sitting quietly in. He stood next to his father. Tyler was a good bit taller then his father and there was no doubt that he looked quite admirable in his rather formal dress but he looked awkward and uncomfortable—two words that I had never dreamed of connecting with Mister Tyler Baldwin.

He did not even meet my eyes as he mumbled, "Happy birthday, Miss Fleming."

"Thank you, Mister Baldwin," I replied politely. Tyler fiddled with his hands behind his back and looked over his shoulder and out the window.

"Surely that cannot be all you wish to say to Miss Fleming," Missus Baldwin chastised her son.

Tyler paused before saying, "You look rather nice this morning, Miss Fleming," without even looking my way.

"Rather nice?" Missus Baldwin exclaimed. "I'd rather say that that is a bit of an insult, Tyler! Miss Fleming looks most admirable today. Have you ever seen such a beautiful lady, Tyler?"

"No, mother, I have not," Tyler replied obediently, his eyes still everywhere but on me.

Missus Baldwin released her son from her gaze and everyone retook their seats in the morning room. I took my seat between mama and papa in slight confusion. I had thought we had been in a rush to eat. Of course I dared not make any mention of it and I sat quietly instead.

"Lou," I spoke up, "where is Emily, Edward and Jane? Have they not come?" I suddenly recognized the absence of my little nieces and nephew.

"Aye, they are here," Lou confirmed. "They have been taken to the nursery along with the young Mister Baldwin. We suspected that they would find our conversations dreadfully boring."

"Oh."

"My dear Amy," papa spoke up after the current conversations dwindled down. "Today you turn seventeen and the day shall be a joyous occasion in more then one way!"

Mama and Missus Baldwin were grinning big. Tyler looked on the verge of excusing himself from the morning room. Lou and Scott watched thoughtfully and Grandpapa, papa and Mister Baldwin looked proud.

"Today an engagement that has waited for seventeen long years shall be announced," papa continued.

My stomach clenched but I had a sudden thought. "Oh! Is it Miss Martin and Mister Trewin, papa?" I inquired with a big smile. "Oh, I always knew that they were just perfect together! I must send my congratulations to Miss Martin at once!"

"Pardon, Amy," Scott spoke up, "but if my brother is engaged then I am not aware of it!"

"Oh," I said in disappointment. "Well then who ever could you be referring to, papa?" I asked in interest, going through all the ladies I knew with suitors.

Papa looked uncertain as to how he wanted to say what he had to and blurted it out in the end. "Why, to yourself and young Mister Baldwin, of course!"

I blinked dazedly and the room was deadly silent. "Begging your pardon, papa, but I mustn't have heard you properly."

"I daresay you heard me the first time, Amy," papa said.

"But then that would mean that…" I trailed off as it finally hit me. Mama and Missus Baldwin beamed. Missus Baldwin laid a hand on Tyler's shoulder and he slowly rose from his chair, his mouth set in a serious and rather grim line.

He stopped in front of the chair that I sat in and knelt down before me—on one knee, no less! He held out his hand and there, clasped between his thumb and his pointer finger, was a ring. A ring with a good sized diamond set in the center with two sapphires on either side.

Tyler finally looked up at me when he spoke. "This was my mothers and my grandmothers and my great-grandmothers and great-great-grandmothers and so on engagement ring. It would do my family… and myself… a great honor if you would accept it and become my… wife." The last part was rather forced out and his emerald eyes shone with anger. I glared right back at him—I couldn't believe that he could find it to be angry with me! Me! As if I had arranged this whole thing!

I had it in my right mind to outright refuse him but I looked around. Mama nodded encouragingly at me. And then I remembered papa's words—_"Today and engagement that has waited for seventeen long years shall be announced."_ It wouldn't matter what I said. They'd arranged a marriage for me! The one thing that I had sworn never to be a part of and they knew it too!

Tears rose to my eyes and I meekly presented my left hand to Tyler. He took my hand and slid the ring onto my fourth finger. He hesitated briefly before quickly kissing my hand. He dropped my hand rather unceremoniously, stood up and returned to his seat.

Tyler had done well to appear emotionless prior to the last five minutes but now he hardly made an effort to conceal the displeased look on his face.

Mama and papa stood up and I did the same. Mister and Missus Baldwin stood up, as did everyone else. There was much chatter and congratulations in the room then and I felt the need to cry stronger then ever.

"Oh, look here, Catherine!" Mama exclaimed, clutching Missus Baldwin's arm gently. They both looked at me with huge smiles. "She's so happy she's about to cry!"

Everyone turned to look at me. I colored in mortification as a few tears slid from under my tightly clenched eyelids. Lou was the only one that noticed that I was not crying tears of happiness and started towards me. A few more tears escaped and rolled down my cheeks.

"Excuse me, I do not feel quite well," I said before I turned and fled from the room. The heavy doors to the morning room closed rather hard behind me but for once I did not care of propriety.

I ran down the halls, hardly knowing and yet knowing fully where I was going. I flew around the turn to the stairs clutching my heavy skirts in one hand and the banister with the other. The noise my shoes made on the marble of the stairs echoed off the walls.

"Amy!" Lou's voice yelled down the corridor. She followed me down the stairs and out to the backyard. I collapsed under one of the large trees and sobbed.

"Amy!" Lou lifted her skirts a bit higher then would be consider acceptable for a lady and ran over to me. She sat down next to me and patted my back soothingly. "Amy, oh, Amy," she said softly. "Why are you crying so, darling?"

I sniffed and brushed the back of my hand across my eyes. "I won't marry him!" I exclaimed through my tears. "I won't! Do you hear me?"

"Hush, my dear," Lou's motherly instincts were coming back now, "for it shan't be so terrible. Mister Tyler is a respectable, and wealthy, gentleman."

"No! He is not respectable and he is most certainly not a gentleman! He is arrogant and cocky and self-confident and quite frankly rude!"

"Yes," Lou agreed thoughtfully. "Perhaps there is something about the way he carries himself but, Amy, I assure you that he is a fine man!"

"No! You are wrong, Lou, so dreadfully wrong!" I sobbed, my tears coming back. "He is the worst sort of man imaginable!"

"I fear you are getting rather carried away, Amy," Lou said gently. "You cannot possibly still be on about the time at your ninth birthday, can you?"

"That is not the only time he has been mean to me," my voice sounded strangely childish even to my own ears. "There has not been one instance where I have been cursed with his presence that he has been kind to me!"

"Mayhaps Mister Tyler does like you, dear, he just cannot show it properly," Lou suggested.

I groaned and slumped back against the tree. "Why does everyone keep saying that?" I wailed. "Mister Baldwin detests me with a passion and I him!"

"You shall grow to adore him, I can assure you that. You may never come to love him but you shall become fond of him."

"You are wrong, so horribly wrong!" there was a brief silence before I spoke in a softer voice. "Mama and papa knew that I would not consent to an arranged marriage. I told them so all the time when I was younger!"

"That may be so, Amy, but this marriage has been planned from the moment you were born and mama and papa found you to be a girl! If I had been only several years younger it would be me with Mister Tyler," the ever wise Lou said.

"Well then I wish I was elder! Oh, Lou! Do you know how lucky you are? You have found true love and true happiness with Scott! I've only ever wanted the same for myself!"

"Aye," Lou agreed with a faraway expression in her eyes. "I am truly happy with my dear Scott and I hope only the same for you in your life to come. But, my dear, you must understand that in this day and age it is perfectly acceptable for a marriage, such as yours, to be arranged. Maybe someday women will have full choice in who they marry but today it is our job to please or parents and to marry well. Because, you certainly will bring much to this family by marrying Mister Tyler!"

"I don't care! I shan't marry him! I will not do it! I could not bear to live with that man and see him everyday!"

"I wish more then anything that I could tell you that you shouldn't have to do anything you don't want to but I can't. Mister Tyler will provide you with a life admired by all and you shall have all the comforts you desire! I daresay that he shall not treat you as some men do their wives."

I was silent. My tears had drained me of energy.

"Today was supposed to be an amazing day," I said softly, scooting closer to Lou. "Mama and papa would finally allow me suitors! But now I find myself tied down already with the one man I detest more then any other! If it had been any other man it would be more bearable. I would still be against the whole arrangement but it would be at least bearable!"

"Aye. I daresay that I don't quite agree with you there, Amy dear. I believe that you shall learn to care for Mister Tyler. You may never love him, but you shall live a content life."

I was again silent. Everything had happened so fast, I didn't quite know what to do! I did know one thing though; I would never ever marry Tyler Baldwin. I couldn't. I chose not to tell Lou of the pact Soraya and I had made only four days ago. Who would have thought that I would be so close to breaking it already? I wouldn't break it though, I just wouldn't. I would never marry Tyler Baldwin.

"Come now, dear," Lou stood up and brushed off her skirts. She reached a hand down and pulled me to my feet. She looped her arm through mine and we walked slowly towards the house. "Let me call Clair to clean you up… no, no, I shall clean you myself!"

If it were not for the terrible numbness that had come over my body then I would have hug Lou in gratitude, for she took me a way that she was sure no one else would be.

She sat me down in front of my dressing table and yet to work fixing my tearstained face.

It was in the middle of Lou's work that mama burst into my bedchamber.

"Amelia Rosalie Fleming! You behavior has been a disgrace to this family and you have shown the Baldwin's nothing short of rudeness after all the kindness and generosity they have offered this family!" she began, her bright blue eyes crinkled from distress. "I had thought that you had been taught better! But, _oh_! What a time to show something different! I believe Mister Tyler has been right offended by your actions!

"My daughter, you enter this engagement with a splendid dowry. The agreements have been long agreed upon and written down. This is a marriage that you should feel nothing but honor at being allowed to be part of and I expect to hear no more of your silly prejudices against Mister Tyler and his fine character. I shan't have you running from rooms and slamming doors! I daresay that the young Mister Tyler shan't like a wife who acts in such a way!

"Once you are presentable, I expect you and Lou in the dinning room and I expect a spoken apology from you, Amy. There is no excuse to tell for your actions but I expect your apology to be sincere! Am I being understood?"

"Yes, mama," I said meekly. I looked down at my lap only to have Lou lift my head once again.

Once we reached the dinning room, all talk stopped. Lou slipped quietly into her seat next to Scott. Missus Baldwin cleared her throat softly and Tyler heaved himself to his feet with what appeared to be a great effort. He pulled my chair out for me a bit harder then necessary and it bumped the back of my legs as he pushed it back in.

"Thank you, Mister Baldwin," I murmured. Tyler looked at me a moment longer with nothing short of disgust shining in his brilliant eyes.

The table was silent and I caught mama's gaze. I sighed.

"I am terribly sorry for my behavior earlier," I began, looking down and fiddling with the edge of the tablecloth. "I was rather shocked by the events that had transpired this morning and was not thinking clearly. I offer my sincerest of apologies at any disgrace my actions may have caused my family and I can only thank Mister and Missus Baldwin most gratefully for feeling that I should be a suitable daughter for them and… _wife_ for their son," I had to grind the word out.

"Nonsense, my child!" Missus Baldwin spoke. "Your actions were perfectly acceptable under the circumstance and I daresay that there is not a lady living in the state of Virginia that I would rather call my daughter!"

I had to smile at Missus Baldwin's kind words. I glanced at Tyler out of the corner of my eye. He was sitting straight and rigid in his chair, his hair falling across his face so that I was not awarded with a look at his eyes but I could see the grim set of his mouth. He gripped the handle of the butter knife that sat by his plate.

Cheerful chatter resumed at the table and I did my best to contribute. Tyler made naught an effort and the brunch could not have been over soon enough.

We saw the Baldwin's to the door where their carriage was waiting for them. Tyler helped his mother into the carriage before getting in himself.

As I watched the pair of fine horses carry the fine carriage away down the drive, I could not squelch the thought that there was no way I could ever be joined with that despicable man. I had made a pact and I did not intend to break it.

To bad there was a little thing called family honor.

**a/n: **yeah, okay, so the end slacks off and it's not THAT long but the next chapter is the party and things get a little interestin' between our favorite pair… no, not in that way. Minds out of the gutters! Sorry but it won't come to that for a bit… drama, drama, drama! Hehe. Review! (ten plus reviews for the next chapter!) -Steph


	3. The Party

**Authors Note--**

Sorry for the delay, I've been really busy but I won't bore you now with the details. This chapter is for Shawna… I hope you haven't gone into that coma yet ;)

I think Amy got out of character for a bit (bad, Amy) but I'm not sure… oh well.

Review!

Steph

**Disclaimer:** Lauren Brooke owns everything recognizable to the Heartland series and I also don't own the lines in the beginning that are from Pirates of the Caribbean.

**The Unbreakable Pact**

**Chapter Three—The Party**

_May 24, 1850_

"You are so pale, miss! I shall have to bring some color to those cheeks before the Missus Fleming should get after me!" Clair pinched my cheeks and they turned faintly pink. "Quit a memorable birthday this has been for you today, aye, miss?" Clair said with a smile and she fiddled with my hair.

"I suppose," I said softly.

"Just imagine," Clair said, "I will be living in the Baldwin's home." She looked awed; I wished I could feel even a bit of her excitement. "Imagine that," she said as my hair was twisted up in the back of my head, "Tyler Baldwin proposed! Now that's a smart match, miss, if it's not too bold to say."

I stared at my reflection in the mirror before me. "It is a smart match," I said softly.

"Many girls would kill for what you have."

Wasn't that the truth. It made my eyes narrow. "Yes."

"The young Mister Baldwin is a fine man, miss," Clair continued. "So handsome and wealthy," I had the growing feeling that she wasn't even talking to me anymore. "You are lucky to be paired with such a fine gentleman, miss."

I glared into the mirror and the image of my face was distorted. "That _is_ too bold."

Clair blushed and looked down at the floor and my snippy tone and I felt guilty. Clair and I had always been on good terms. "Begging your pardon miss," she said and finished up my hair, "it was not my place."

She was finished several minutes later and patted a final hair in place on top of my head. "There you go, miss."

"Thank you, Clair," I said as I stood up.

Clair bowed her head modestly. "I'm just doing my job, miss."

"Have a good night, Clair," I said to apologize for my early tone with her.

"Aye, thank you, miss. Enjoy your party."

I offered her a small and forced smile. "I will try," I said with a bow of my head before I swept out of the room.

My shoes made a soft tapping noise on the tiled floors as I walked down that dimly lit hallway, candles flickering on the walls as I passed.

I paused at the top of the grand stair case and looked down on the party that I had been so looking forwards to for months. There were many well dressed men and women moving in and out of the ballroom off the main hall. There was a small string quartet playing in the ballroom and the light music filtered up to me.

Mama and papa were standing at the foot of the stairs with Mister and Missus Baldwin by their sides. Tyler was standing off the side with his arms crossed over chest and, for once, not looking too pleased with himself.

I took a deep breath and cleared my face before I started down the stairs, one hand sliding gracefully along the railing and the other clutching a bit of the deep, rose pink silk of my skirts. I help my head high and kept my back straight, just the way mama had taught me to do.

My presence was noticed when I was on the second landing. I did not look at anyone as I walked down even though everyone was watching me. I surveyed the crowd once and caught people whispering to their partners and looking at me and at Tyler in turn.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as the senior Mister Baldwin placed a hand on Tyler's shoulder. Tyler's shoulders, back and chest momentarily stiffened before he took several tense steps forwards.

He offered me his arm without looking at me as I stepped onto the floor and my hand slid off of the railing. I briefly considered walking away but then I saw mama and papa's and not to mention Mister and Missus Baldwin's proud expressions. I placed my gloved hand gently on Tyler's, keeping the actual contact to a minimum. Nevertheless, I blushed as I felt the muscles of his arm tense beneath my hand; did he really find me that repulsive?

It didn't matter. I knew he did not care for me at all. And I felt the same about him. It really was mutual. Just the thought of… of doing… of doing what normally happens between a man his wife after they are married made me nauseous. I'd sooner throw myself in front of a rouge horse then do _that_ with _him_.

My head spun as Tyler lead me into the ballroom, mama, papa and the Mister and Missus Baldwin following behind us. It felt like everyone was watching us and I just wished that they would stop. Happy birthdays and congratulations flew towards me—and Tyler, too—from all sides and I quickly gave up trying to think about who said what.

It felt like I was walking through a dream. Except _this_ wasn't a good dream… it wasn't even a nightmare… it was worse. It was my life and all my worst nightmares were coming true and there wasn't anything I could do to stop it.

&

I couldn't get a second to myself to talk to someone I wanted to talk to or to do something that _I_ wanted to do.

After I had filled my required dance with Tyler, he had escorted me off the dance floor and bowed once before disappearing into the crowd. He was probably off sulking somewhere since that seemed to be all he could do anyway.

It took a bit longer then I would have liked to find Soraya in the crowd. I knew mama was watching me carefully and she had raised me better then to ignore someone at my own party. It did not take long to loose count of the amount of women who approached me and, after birthday wishes and congratulations were given, asked to see the ring. That stupid ring. It _was_ pretty. But I was growing to hate the shinning stones that glittered under the lights. Mama had requested I wear it atop my gloves so it was free for everyone to see. Undoubtedly her way of flaunting the fact that her daughter was engaged to the wealthiest and most eligible bachelor in town, probably even the whole state.

I spotted Soraya standing off to the side of the dance floor, conversing with several other young ladies our age from town.

Soraya gave me an enthusiastic smile when I approached and kissed me on the cheek. "Happy birthday, Amy!" she said brightly.

The misses Ashley, Jade and Brittany were standing nearby and turned to face us.

Jade and Brittany gave me pleasant enough birthday wishes but they weren't nearly as friendly as Soraya.

But it wasn't them that I had a problem with. Jade and Brittany had been my friends when we were younger but when Ashley had moved into town, they flocked to her, exclaiming over her gowns from Paris and her hairstyles and her stories of the young gentlemen she'd met. Ashley's family owned a ranch in town, too, it was a bit smaller then my families and she seemed to resent me for it.

"Ah, Miss Amy," she cooed in her falsely exaggerated voice, "I do not believe that I have wished you a happy birthday yet… how very rude of me." She tittered behind her dainty, gloved hand, not seeming too upset at all about it and I noticed that she did not offer a 'happy birthday' now. "Nor have I given my congratulations on your engagement…" she trailed off but I could clearly see her blue eyes narrow the slightest bit. She'd always claimed Tyler as hers.

I was determined to remain pleasant. If I acted out in a rash manner then I would be viewed as unacceptable to be Tyler Baldwin's wife and the new mistress of his home. People would start rumors as to… _other_ reason why I was engaged to the young Mister Baldwin.

I folded my hands in front of my skirts and gave the most genuine smile I could. "I'm so glad that you could attend my party this evening," I said in my politest voice. "I hope you are enjoying yourself."

Ashley glanced around the room, making a show of it. "I sup_pose_ it is a fair gathering," she consented eventually with a hint of disdain in her voice.

"I am glad that everything is to your liking. Come, Soraya, I have much to tell you."

Soraya giggled as she hurried wordlessly to my side. We walked away as briskly as would be deemed appropriate.

"My, that was rather a bold thing to say to Miss Ashley!"

I sniffed and slipped my arm through Soraya's as we walked around party guests. "I know Miss Ashley's games by now," I said, "and I will not let them get to me. Besides, I could not even think of bringing disrespect to Mister Baldwin's name." I added the last bit with a bit of sarcasm but Soraya must not have caught it.

"Oh!" she gasped. "Do tell me all about it, Amy! It was rather a shock to find you engaged to him when not four days ago you claimed to dislike him so, a pleasant shock, mind you. You must tell me how he proposed," she begged. "Was it terribly romantic?" Soraya was a bit of a romantic and got a faraway look in her eyes. She looked back at me. "Was it just like all of the stories?"

I was silent for a moment as I recalled the proposal. It was not romantic or gallant. It was not like it was in the books, there was no moonlight or flowers or a magnificent horse, there was no passionate speech and there were no tears.

"I do not care for Mister Tyler in the slightest," I said in indignation without thinking.

"But you are engaged to him!" Soraya exclaimed in a low voice. I was silent and she gasped as realization finally dawned on her. "No. Your parents didn't do that did they?" I nodded my head solemnly. Soraya took a moment to recollect her thoughts. "I suppose it explains why the junior Mister Baldwin looked so tense all evening," she said softly.

"He is most unpleasant of a gentleman," I said. "An arranged marriage would not be nearly as bad if it was to a man that had a bit of a sense of humor and good will about him."

"But I thought you said…" Soraya trailed off and stared ahead.

I knew what she was talking about. "I will not marry him," I said firmly. She stared up at me in astonishment. "I will announce it to my parents when I have figured an adequate way to get out of this engagement."

"But—"

"I did make that pact, did I not?"

Soraya was silent another moment. "Oh. Yes. But that was silly. Not something that can govern your life. Mister Baldwin shall not be so horrible. You will have many pretty things to keep yourself contented with. Perhaps you shall learn to love him."

I scowled. "You sound like my sister."

"Your sister is right," Soraya said bravely.

I could think of nothing else to say to that. No one believed me. I would _not_ marry Tyler Baldwin. I'd sooner strip to my undergarments and go for a swim in the fountain then promise under God's eye to love, honor and obey that man for the rest of my life. 

"Good evening, ladies," the voice of the aforementioned _gentleman_ startled me out of my thoughts. "Miss Martin, you look rather flattering this evening."

Soraya dipped her head as she curtsied to hide the pretty pink blush that tinted her cheeks. "Good evening, Mister Baldwin. I offer my congratulations on your engagement to Miss Fleming."

"Why thank you." Tyler glanced at me, his cheeks were flushed slightly from spirits but his eyes still held that steely glint. "Would you mind excusing my fiancée and me for a few moments?"

Soraya looked momentarily startled and glanced at me. "Why certainly, sir," she said politely to him before turning to me. "I shall see you later, Amy," she said and kissed my cheek again.

I watched her depart and was suddenly left alone with Tyler.

He offered me his arm and I had no choice but to take it willingly. He led me out of the ballroom and past all the guests and down a hallway before I was dragged into my father's library, the door shutting behind us. Tyler slid the lock into place with a soft clock and I stared at it, shocked.

"Mister Baldwin, what is the meaning of this?" I demanded hotly, eyeing him. I swore that if he took one more step towards me then I would show him that not all ladies were afraid to get their hands dirty.

"Do not worry your pretty little head off," he said drawly. "Your mother and my mother alike have granted me permission to speak with you in private for several minutes. You may remember, Amy, that I am a gentleman, despite your claims, and you need not worry your virtue."

"It's Miss Fleming," I snapped back at him.

"Fine then, _Miss Fleming_, if that is the way you want it then that is the way it shall be."

He turned his back on me then and looked out the window that viewed the grounds of our ranch.

"Well I suggest you get on with it then," I said imprudently. "People shall talk of this no matter happens."

Tyler whirled back around on his heel to face me once again. My breath caught at the anger on his face. "You will not speak to me, Miss Fleming," he said. "I shan't give a damn about your reputation if you were not to become my wife."

I opened my mouth with a sharp retort on my tongue but Tyler took a step closer to me and interrupted me.

"I said that you will not speak to me like that, Miss Fleming," he repeated. I clamped my mouth shut and settled for glaring death itself at the foul man before me. "That's better. I've decided that we need to set things straight between us," he said in his business voice. "And I speak of how things will be after our marriage." He paused and I waited expectantly to hear what he had to say. "Do not delude yourself into thinking that this is what I want," he said harshly, "for it is not. I learned only of this engagement on yesterday eve and I daresay that I am as pleased about it as you."

"I will not marry you," I said boldly in a clear voice to be sure he heard me.

"You speak my desires as well, Miss Fleming," Tyler said. "But there is naught you can do to stop this without tainting your reputation and making you undesirable to other men. There is nothing I can do about it either and so we shall live with it."

I realized my hands were shaking and clamped them tightly behind my back so Tyler would not see their movement.

"The way I see it," Tyler continued, "you shall keep to yourself most of time. You shall have your own set of room adjacent to mine but you shall have everything you need in your rooms. You may have your friends' visit you and you may go into town several times a week for you will be given a weekly allowance. But you will keep appearance as my wife in public and you will attend all balls with me, as any other event I deem acceptable, too. It will be your job to run the house and Missus Crana shall help you in learning your way."

"I shan't do _any_thing with you," I said more out of anger then anything else.

"You shall have to produce a son for me, so I suppose you will have to do _some_ things with me."

My legs felt weak and I trembled in anger. My cheeks flushed scarlet in embarrassment and I wanted to take a step forwards but I could only step back. Now my back was brushing up against a stack of books.

"How dare you," I said, my voice shakier and weaker then I wanted. "You…" I couldn't think of a strong enough word.

"You cannot doubt me," he said simply. "My father had already started on about how, after our marriage, my land and yours will be combined together, creating the largest farm in Virginia and the neighboring states as well. No suitable, wealthy landowner does not have an heir."

"You may pick another wife then," I said boldly, my voice now steadier and braver then I myself felt. Tyler's expression gave me the courage to continue. "There are plenty of young women just down the hall that would readily consent to be your wife."

"You should feel honored to be marrying me."

I met his gaze. "Good looks, wealth and material possessions do not sway me in a husband, Mister Baldwin," I said.

"There is no argument, Miss Fleming. We have no choice on the matter. This is not how I thought I would live my life and I doubt it is how you thought yours would go either. You will have your own chambers, and money enough to purchase whatever you desire and all of your clothes will be new and the proper styles for a Baldwin. I shall leave you to yourself to do as you please with your days. All I ask for in return is that you keep your appearances out in the public eyes, give me an heir and content my mother."

I stared over his shoulder at the wall, refusing to let my fear and intimidation at having my back against the bookcase show.

"I thank you for your time, Miss Fleming," he concluded in previous voice that was all business. "I believe I have kept my word and not lain a hand on you. I am not so barbaric as you like to fancy me," he said. "I would never touch a woman and you have my word that I will never lay a hand on you with the intent of harming you." His emerald eyes were smoldering and his voice was a bit kinder. "Though this _arrangement_ is not ideal to either of us, I will offer you a life where you may live comfortably and peacefully."

My cheeks grew hot again and I lifted a hand to my face with the intent of pushing a stray hair back into place with the rest of the carefully laid pieces. My hand never got that far, though. Tyler's hand shot out and caught mine by the wrist. I froze.

"You said you would not touch me, Mister Baldwin," I said after he'd gone a minute of just staring at the ring he'd earlier placed on my finger. "I believe you are breaking your promise after all."

"That ring had been in my family for generations. Every mother gives it to her eldest son when he is of age so that he may present it to the young lady that he wishes to spend his life with." His gaze was heavy when he looked into my face, his strong fingers still clamped around my small wrist. "The Baldwin name holds nothing but respect in these eastern lands and, starting this moment, you shall do nothing to bring disrespect to it. My family is important to me, Miss Fleming, and I will entrust upon you the fact that they are why I am doing this. It has been decided that this is right for me and, even if I think differently, there is nothing I can do. And nothing you can do either. You will do well to learn that." I watched as his expression drained f all emotion and until it was once again the emotionless mask I'd seen the rest of the day.

"Good evening, Miss Fleming," he said formally, dropping my hand. He turned to exit the room. He stopped halfway through the doorframe and turned to look back at me. "And happy birthday," he said. And then he was gone.

I stared at the spot he'd last stood in shock. My thoughts were a buzz and my wrist burned hotly from where his fingers had held.

After a moment, I regained myself enough to reenter my party.

I slipped out of the library and walked slowly down the hall. My eyes were focused on the never ending tile of the floor until a pair of polished, black boots appeared in the frame. My eyes traveled up to see Tyler looking down on me.

I was silent as I waited for him to say something as to why he was still here.

He offered me his arm and I took it hesitatingly. He began to move off down the hall in the direction of the ballroom with me walking quietly by his side.

He caught my confused expression and chuckled softly, apparently his mood was not so sore as it had been.

"It would not do for me to abandon my fiancée in the halls now, would it, Miss Fleming? You may not believe me a gentleman, but I am. I do not expect miracles, but perhaps you shall learn that for yourself one day."

**a/n: **sorry, I haven't got time for editing but I hope it's okay anyways. So I hope the end KIND OF proves that Ty isn't completely a bad guy. I can see things getting better between them in a chapter or two… so, to get those chapters I'm gonna need lots 'o reviews so… review! -Steph


	4. The Iliad

**Authors Note—**

I was thinking and the scene between Amy and Ty in this chapter just came to me and I couldn't resist putting it in. It's not what any of you are probably thinking but I like to think it's a good one. I've also read the _Iliad_ a number of times and I adore it more each time I read it (I've actually just read it again and memorized a passage for English. We have to memorize a passage from a poem to present to the class) and somehow it just seemed fitting to put it in. It further builds on Amy's independence and defiant nature that she doesn't need a man in her life.

Anyways, hope you guys like the chapter… you better because I'm using the time I could be watching Alexander to write this. I could be drooling over Hephaistion (balcony scene… open robe… JARED LETO…::hyperventilates::) and then sobbing over his death, but I write this instead… no, just kidding.

Review!

Steph

**THE UNBREAKABLE PACT  
**

**Chapter four— The _Iliad_ **

_May 25, 1850_

Somehow, the person reflected back to me in the mirror did not seem like me.

I had sat on the cushioned bench in front of the mirror since I had dismissed Clair that morning.

I reached up my left hand to brush a stray curl away from my eyes but my reflection in the mirror made me stop. I frowned as I shifted my hand and the sun caught on the stones embedded in the band on my finger. They twinkled merrily in the ray of sunlight and it made my frown deepen.

There was a timid knock on the door and I tore my eyes away from the ring and slowly lowered my hand to my lap.

"Come in," I said in the steadiest voice I could manage.

The large white doors opened with a slight creak, just far enough for the maid to step through. She bowed her head and clasped her hands behind her back as she seemingly addressed the floor. "Miss," she began, "the Mister Fleming requests your presence in the morning room upon your earliest convenience."

I looked into the mirror once more before standing up and smoothing down the dusky blue skirts of my dress. It was a simple dress with an edging of soft green lace. Clair said the color brought out my eyes.

"Thank you," I said. "I will see him now, you are dismissed."

The girl bowed her head again and stepped aside as I stepped out of the doors.

As I walked down the marbled halls, I kept my stride confident and my head held high, my eyes focused straight ahead and nowhere else. But even I could see the way the servants cast small glances in my direction before looking to the ground and waiting for me to pass. No longer was I to be Amy Fleming, the girl who looked kindly upon the servants in her home. No. Now I was Amy Fleming, soon to be the Missus Baldwin. Damn how a name could change everything. My left hand closed into a tight fist and my thumb held the ring down firmly to my skin, the shape of the stones no doubt imprinting on my thumb.

But I didn't care.

I didn't want his damned ring or his cursed name.

I wouldn't take any of it.

The pain in my thumb grew as the pressure exerted onto the ring rose.

I'd sooner take the pain and the possibility of a cut thumb then _him_.

How _dare_ they think that they could arrange my marriage?

I stopped in front of the closed doors that led to the morning room and opened them without so much as a knock. I stepped though and closed them behind me softly before turning around.

Papa was sitting in a chair, reading over a letter. He looked up upon hearing my entrance and set the letter down on the table next to him and folded his glasses on top of it.

I bowed my head respectfully and added a curtsey because I knew it would spite him. Something had changed since yesterday. "You requested my presence, papa," I uttered softly, my eyes still focused on the floor.

I heard him stand more then I saw it.

"Come now, Amy. Is this how I am to be treated now?" he asked, a joke in his voice. I looked up to see a smile on the face that I had once loved and looked upon in kindness.

I moved my gaze from the rich gray eyes that mirrored my own perfectly and looked out the window instead. The sun cast a lovely glow to the perfect pastures and the horses grazing on the lush grass, basking in the sunlight. The sloping green fields dotted with trees met the clear blue of the horizon in the distance. I had it in my mind to escape to the outside later in the day.

I heard papa sigh when I did not submit an answer to his question.

"Sit, my precious daughter," was all he said.

I moved quietly to the couch and sat properly upon the very edge, my hands folded in my lap and my back stiffly straight. Papa sat in his chair once again and looked at me.

Everything inside the library was so silent for a series of moments that I could hear the clock above the mantle ticking away in its strong and steadily monotonous tune.

"Tell me what is the matter," papa said.

I found it difficult to believe that my answer was needed for that question but I gave it anyway. "I will not marry him," I said, defiance creeping into my voice.

Papa was silent for another moment. "And pray tell, my dear, just what your objections to the young Mister Baldwin are."

I was only silent, my eyes focused on a painting on the far wall that I did not really see.

"Mister Baldwin," papa continued, "is a fine, well respected gentleman. He is a wealthy young man who, dare I say it, is rather handsome. Or so I've heard. "

My eyes flashed in anger as they met papas own twinkling ones. His jokes would not relieve my mood this time though. Only one thing would. And it was one thing that I was determined to get.

"I will not marry him," I repeated, this time my voice was harder. "And you cannot make me."

It seemed that papa's good humor and good nature could only be stretched so far though. "Mister Baldwin is a wealthy young man whose alliance to you should feel nothing but honor. You raise yourself and your family by this union. Many young ladies would feel nothing but the honor that was due, were they in your position."

"And perhaps I would," I agreed without a thought to my words. "_If_ I were a different woman. But I am not a different lady and I feel _none_ of the honor of which you speak so strongly about, papa."

Papa stared hard at me. When he spoke, he voice was hard. "It would do you well to keep such opinions to yourself in the future," he advised. "Your _fiancé_," he accented the word strongly and it only served to hardened my gaze more, "is a good man and a gentleman and it will do you _only_ good to show him respect."

"Perhaps," I agreed softly, "if Mister Baldwin was as honorable and as gentlemanly as you speak then I could show him respect. But I know our views on him are very different. To me he is the worst sort of gentleman in the world."

Papa was silent for a brief moment. When he continued, his voice was a good deal softer and his eyes kinder as they met my defiant ones, but his voice held just a tinge of barely suppressed anger. "Has Mister Baldwin harmed or compromised you in any way?"

Oh how I wished to say yes! But what good would it have done? It would not make the ring disappear from my finger and it would not take the engagement with it. It would only ensue for a speedier wedding.

"No," I said. "He has not. He has not lain a hand on me in the manners of which you speak."

Papa's eyes hardened once again. "Then there is no plausible reason for you to show him the blatant disrespect of which you have just voiced aloud to me by insulting the gentleman, and in turn your own father too."

I raised my head and opened my mouth to protest but papa stopped me with a wave of his hand.

"By speaking of Mister Baldwin in the way that you have," he repeated, "you disrespect not only him and his family but myself included. Do you think, Amy, that I, as your dotting father, could arrange the union between his favorite daughter and a man any less then honorable in every way?"

"If you knew me at all, papa, you would not have arranged my union with _any_ man."

"Young women are not meant to say such things," he snapped and I immediately quieted my voice but did not soften my face. "You are free to do as you please for the remainder of the day, I will personally speak to your mother to inform her of my decision. You may do as you please, I might recommend a walk, as you seem so found of walking and the outdoors I'd say it would be most beneficial. My only request is that you think over what you have said to me seriously, for when the younger Mister Baldwin calls upon you, you will say no such things, though I have no doubt that you have already voiced your opinions quite strongly to him. Your duty is to this family and, by God, I will not see you shame it with your insolence. It will do you well, Amelia Rosalie, to learn this.

"You may go."

I sat still for a moment, his words still running through my head. Papa put his glasses back on and picked up his letter again, making it clear that I was, indeed, dismissed.

I left silently, without another word.

Never before had this happened to me.

Never before have I had my father dismiss me from his presence in such a manner.

But I left anyway.

----------

I decided that a walk outside would indeed be _most beneficial_.

The silk slippers with the leather soles that I preferred over the uncomfortable traditional shoes a lady wore made not a sound as I swept down the marble halls on the soles of my feet.

It was a relief to find no one in my bedroom as I slipped quietly through the door. I grabbed a simple, dark blue cloak and swept it around my shoulders, tying the velvet ties at my neck. I picked a bonnet up off of the dressing table and tied the ribbons around my neck and placed it atop my head. Mama would have a fit if I came back with a sunburn or worse… a tan. Proper ladies did not have tanned skin. It was a sign of the lower class.

Out of habit, I glanced around the empty confines of my chambers once more before kneeling in front of the trunk at the foot of my bed. I lifted the lid slowly and shifted carefully through the piles of personal items until I found the silk box at the bottom that had once contained the bonnet that was now on my head. I lifted the top with delicacy and lifted the pink babies blanket from the box. Carefully, I set it in my lap and pulled at the folds of the blanket. Once the folds of the blanket had been pulled away, my fingers clasped around a book bound in well used leather.

I refolded the blanket and placed it back in the hatbox before replacing the box in the exact spot it had been previously and covering it once again with the other items the trunk held. I securely closed the trunks lid before standing up.

My grasp tightened around the smooth leather binding of the book that was most precious to me. I tucked the hand that held it safely beneath the confines of my cloak as I silently left my rooms.

None could see the book that I'd purchased secretly on a visit to town with Soraya. Not even she knew of the book but would have been likely to swoon at the improperness of it. Mama would likely faint if she saw it while papa would be furious. My dear, written work of art would meet the anger of the flames in papa's study.

I was able to slip unnoticed from the house and continued around the pastures in the back. I only glanced around once as I reached the edge of a dense grove of trees to be sure that no one was following me. When I saw that I was utterly alone, I disappeared into the trees on swift feet.

During my short run, my bonnet had fallen from my head and was now hanging down my back in a manner that mama admonished and several strands of hair has escaped the neat bun on the back of my head. But I cared not for my appearance, not even my face that was undoubtedly flushed in a way that would have made mama draw me immediately back into the house. I'd never been particularly vain to worry about my appearance though.

I slowed to a walk and finally stopped underneath the leafy bows of my favorite tree positioned near the banks of the small stream that gurgled gently in the silence of the forest.

I sat on the ground under the tree and slowly removed the book from under my cloak.

The _Iliad_.

It was not a book proper for a lady, or so I'd heard from papa when I'd asked him about the copy I knew to be in the library. I'd glanced at it often times but never questioned it until I had secured my own copy and read my way through it time and time again. He'd told me that it was not a book to concern myself with and I never saw it on the libraries shelves again.

A proper lady did not need to read tales of war and of men. And she most certainly, not under _any_ circumstance, should indulge in such a tale filled with war, and with hurt, pain, sorrow, violence and love, and the love between two men as lovers.

My fingers brushed over the soft leather cover and the words burned onto the simple cover.

I settled my self beneath the shades of the tree and let the sounds of the birds and the soft and constant gurgling of the stream relax me as I lost myself within the pages of the story I could have told aloud by heart.

It could not have been more then an hour, when the sun was high in the sky, and the steady drumbeat of a horses hooves broke my concentration. I looked up curiously, my book still opened to my page on my lap.

Through the trees, and growing steadily closer, was a big, richly black stallion covering the ground in long, graceful strides. The man on the stallions back sat straight with a balance that seemed impenetrable.

I expected the man on horseback to pass far enough away from me to not notice me but the man's head turned in my direction and he angled the horse in my direction.

I watched with wide eyes, not quite sure what I should so, as the man pulled the great, black horse up on the other side of the stream.

I looked closer at the man and suppressed a cry of rage. It was _Mister_ Tyler, his enchanting eyes focused on me through the slight fringe of his richly dark hair that fell in front of his eyes from under the brim of his neat, black top hat. The black horse pranced beneath him and, much to my surprise and utter horror, Tyler gave the horse a nudge and the horse leaped across the small stream from a standstill with a powerful bound.

Horse and rider stopped a fair distance away from where I sat frozen on the ground. The magnificent horse arched its muscular neck and champed on the bit in its mouth but stood still as Tyler vaulted from the horses high back, landing nimbly on his booted feet with out so much as a stumble, the tails of his dark black coat fluttering behind him. He knotted the horse's reins at his neck and left the horse to graze, approaching me now, a confident look spread across his face. His eyes drifted curiously to the book still open in my lap and I slammed it shut with a sound that echoed through the trees in the small clearing and securely covered the title beneath my tightly woven fingers.

"Reading, Miss Fleming?" was what he said first.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded in the way that papa had recently advised me against.

"As it seems," Tyler began, stepping closer to me, a trickle of haughtiness evading his silky voice, "I was on my way to see you. But I've found you out in the woods instead. What is that you are reading, Miss Fleming?" he asked once again.

My hands gripped down on the book, pressing it harder into my lap.

"It is nothing," I said. "I was merely enjoying the fine weather and the peacefulness of the forest."

"So it would seem," Tyler murmured as he knelt down before me. I kept my eyes focused defiantly over his shoulder, not daring to look at the way the material of his breeches stretched across his legs. "But I believe I know you better then that, Miss Fleming. You are up to something, and I would say it has something to do with that book," he gave me a look that clearly said what he thought I was reading.

"I do not read of such things, Mister Baldwin," I said firmly, finally looking him in the face.

His closeness surprised me but I would not show it. He removed his hat and ran his gloved fingers along the brim.

"Ah," he said. "But all ladies read of such things."

"Then that just proves how little you know me, Mister Baldwin. For I do not read of the things of which you are implying," I countered.

"Then let's see the book," he waved a hand.

"That is none of you business, Mister Baldwin," I said coolly, but on the inside my heart was pounding. No one knew of my beloved book and I intended to keep it that way.

"I am sure that a proper lady such as yourself has nothing to hide," he countered smoothly, a smirk lifting the corners of his lips ever so slightly.

"Please be on your way, Mister Baldwin," I requested firmly. "I am sure you have better things to do then to provoke me so."

"As I have already told you, Miss Fleming, I was on my way to see _you_ but I have found you here. Seeing as it was my intent to see you, I intend to do just that."

"What is it that you want, Mister Baldwin?" I requested after a moment.

"Is a man not permitted to call upon his fiancée?" he rose an eyebrow with his question.

"He may," I said simply. "But not when that man is you and the woman is me. You said you would not bother me but how soon you break that promise, Mister Baldwin."

He looked at me for a moment before replying. "How quick you are with you tongue, Miss Fleming, but I would advise you to choose your words more carefully in the future. I cannot recall making such a promise to you, Miss."

"You said—"

"I can recall quite clearly what I said, miss," he said firmly. "I said that I would not touch you," his voice rose. "And I have stood by that, have I not, Miss Fleming? I can also clearly recall saying that you were not to speak to me in such a way." His emerald eyed gaze challenged me.

"You said that you would not bother me," I said defiantly.

He sighed roughly and pushed a hand through his already messy hair. "Can you not see it, Miss Fleming? I am _trying_. As much as it pains me, I am trying to make things even just a bit more tolerable between us. If I have taken thus actions, can you not too?"

"I fail to see why things need to be _more tolerable_, as you put it, between us, sir," I said boldly.

His eyes darkened considerably in color and narrowed. "Perhaps, Miss Fleming, you were not taught as a girl that such impertinence in a woman is not flattering."

"And perhaps," I challenged him, "you were not taught as a boy when to realize that your attentions were not appreciated."

Tyler scowled. "The attentions you refer to speak of a more intimate nature, Miss Fleming. You can be safely assured that I harbor no such intentions towards you. But even I have no wish to go into a marriage without being able to at least hold a conversation with some resemblance towards civility with my wife."

"And you shall have those conversations, sir, if you leave me in peace and be on your way now."

"Perhaps we should start those conversations now." He left no room for argument as he went on, "Perhaps I have heard of the book you are reading, if not read it myself, perhaps we could speak of the book. But that would involve revealing the title of what you hold so closely, Miss Fleming."

"I do not wish to discuss _books_ with you, Mister Baldwin," I said strongly, turning the book into my chest.

"Perhaps I could ask your mother just what it is you hide from me," he challenged. "I'm sure your mother knows what literature you indulge yourself in for I'm sure that it has passed her inspection, has it not, Miss Fleming?" He'd caught me and he knew it.

"You are insufferable, Mister Baldwin, to threaten a woman so."

"I can see your kind opinion of my character has not improved over the course of the night," he said wryly. "I only wish to know what you enjoy, miss, so that I might buy you a gift when appropriate."

My eyes jerked back to his face. "You will buy me nothing, Mister Baldwin, that will not see the bottom of the manure pile outside the stables or the bottom of the stream your horse thus leaped."

"Shall I receive no mercy at all, Miss Fleming?"

I remained silent and turned my face up to the branches above us.

"You may be difficult all you please, Miss Fleming, but I assure you that I can match and exceed any difficulty you give me. It will do you well to remember who is to make decisions for you in less then half a year's time. What is it that you read so diligently, Miss Fleming?"

I stared at him feeling, to my utter horror, tears of despair rising in my eyes. My fingers clenched the leather of my book now slick with sweat from me hands. I threw it at him, only rewarded a bit when it hit his chest. He stared at me for a second before his reached to the ground to retrieve it.

I got to my feet and walked away from him, so that I would not see his face as he discovered the secret of my chosen book. I walked instead to the edge of the stream, staring at my reflection in the crystal clear water. There was a snort behind me and a nudge to my shoulder. I saw Tyler's great black horse in the water behind me. I turned around and stroked his silky muzzle gently with one hand as the other spread across the side of his big face. The great horse lowered his head to my chest and nickered gently to me. It was most surprising behavior coming from a stallion but I had not time to dwell on it.

I saw Tyler coming up behind me in the horse's big, dark eyes. My book was held loosely in his hand.

"Your book, Miss Fleming," he said.

I turned around and saw his hand outstretched with the book clasped between his long fingers. I looked at his face but could see nothing there except seriousness. I quickly took the book from him and let my fingers fold around the comforting leather once more.

"You do not laugh at me," I noted after a moment of silence had passed between us. The black horse lowered his head to the stream to drink and I ran the tips of my fingers along his sloping flank.

"And why should I laugh?"

"It is what I expected," I admitted softly. "Either that or disappointment."

"I can not control what you chose to read, Miss Fleming. While I do admit that the _Iliad_ is an _interesting_ choice of reading for a woman, I cannot say that I am surprised. You hardly seem to fit the mold society had created for you, do you?"

My next question came before I could think properly. "Have you read the _Iliad_, sir?"

"I have," he said.

"And did you not find it most enjoyable?" I pressed. Even if it _was_ Tyler, I could not pass up the opportunity to discuss my favorite book with someone for the first and most likely the last time. I doubted papa would be keen to discuss it once Tyler told him what he had caught me reading.

"I must admit that I did," Tyler said, facing the stream with his hands in the pockets of his riding coat.

"You will not…" I began, biting my lip, "you will not tell my mama or papa, will you?" I asked softly. I knew there was no way I could request such a thing from him but I did.

Tyler has silent for a moment, his back rigid. Then he turned to face me and gazed at me severely for several moments. "I don't see why I should," he said at last and I looked up at him in surprise. He shrugged his wide, powerful shoulders and strode past me, back towards the tree. "I don't see why I should make it my business what you read. You could read worse, though the _Iliad_ is an interesting choice for a woman."

"I like it," I said firmly.

Tyler laughed briefly but it was a shallow sound. "Somehow that just does not surprise me."

I again faced the stream and smiled softly, though the smile was _not_ for _him_. "I must admire Patroclus," I said.

"And why is that?" Tyler said, coming to my side once again. "Was he not pushed to the side when Achilles found love in Briseis?"

"I suppose so," I admitted. "But Patroclus died a gallant death _worthy_ of a king. By adorning the armor of Achilles as he did and facing the Trojans when Achilles himself would not…" I trailed off and looked towards the clear sky visible between the tops of the trees.

"And Achilles swore to avenge Patroclus's death! And he did!" I continued to say with a smile. "Patroclus was given a grand funeral and athletic games in his honor. And Patroclus _saved_ the Achaean ships from the Trojans," I added. "And without their ships the Achaean's would have been stuck in Troy and undoubtedly defeated."

"But Hector slay Patroclus! If Achilles had not been so proud as to step into battle himself…"

I _almost_ laughed. "Achilles, perhaps, conducted himself in a rather childish manner of behavior but I can see the motives behind his actions, can you not, sir?"

Tyler was silent for a short moment. "I suppose. But he let his feelings, his _resentment_, towards Agamemnon for taking Briseis away from him harm only himself in the end! Achilles yearned to see the Achaean's—his own people!—defeated, did he not?"

"I'd would seem as though both Achilles and Hector made fatal mistakes, did they not? On the eve before Achilles was to return to the battle after Patroclus's death, Hector ordered his forces to camp outside of Troy's walls. Hector was impulsive, overly confident and prudent, and it led to downfalls in his army. He may have treated his victims, Patroclus included, with cruelty that was perhaps too rash but he fought in his homeland and showed great love for his wife and his children and was even forgiving towards the cowardly Paris! Even at the end, when inside Tory, after the rest of the Trojan army has fled from seeing Achilles again, Hector does not flee with them! Hector was a brave and mighty fighter, even though he did flee from Achilles at first he did not do the same in the end. You cannot deny it."

"Hector is one of the most tragic characters in the _Iliad_ and yet you can feel for him?" Tyler's voice bordered on incredulous.

"He fought bravely and never gave up even when the gods abandoned him," I pointed out. "And he never turned violence towards Paris."

"You may be right," Tyler agreed, much to my vast surprise. "But one could easily argue that Achilles was the more tragic."

"Please," I said, "continue, sir."

"Achilles was a great warrior, as everyone can easily tell. But he let the flaws of his characters impede upon his ability to act nobly and with integrity. His pride was much too big and the rage that came when his pride was wounded destroyed him. And because Agamemnon took away his prized war treasure Briseis, Achilles abandoned his army and prayed for their defeat!"

"Achilles was driven by a thirst for _glory_!" I said with feeling.

Tyler turned towards me for the first time in our argument. "Yes!" he exclaimed. "But that same thirst only made his pride grow and he was willing to sacrifice _every_thing for the glory of which you speak. Even after Patroclus is killed and he seeks reconciliation with Agamemnon, his lust for bloodshed and his pride still drive him above all else."

"But," I cut in softly, "Achilles returned the body of Hector to King Priam so that Hector could have proper burial rights and be honored by the gods."

"After Achilles allowed his wrath to take over him and commit brutal punishments on Hector's already dead corpse!" Tyler said.

"But his mourning and increased wrath over Patroclus's death dares to show that Achilles had a heart!" I paused and took a deep breath; Tyler was silent as he waited for me to continue. "But I should still have to say that I admire Patroclus greatly. So devoted to Achilles was he that he went into battle _as_ Achilles. And his death was not in vain. It was in _any_thing but that. And he deserves nothing but praise for his actions to stand by not only Achilles but the Achaean cause as well. For Patroclus in many a sense _was_ Achilles."

"I have but to listen to you speak of it to know that you cherish the written work that is the _Iliad_," Tyler remarked once I had finished.

I allowed myself another small smile but tilted my head away so that Tyler would not see it. "It is true, sir."

"And you can read it? All of it?" I nodded. "And the love Achilles and Patroclus shared does not bother you?"

"Should it?" my voice was calm and level, just as it ought to have been.

Tyler was silent for a moment and he angled his body away from mine once more. "I did not know of the way a _wo_man would react to a man taking another man to his bed." He paused once more. "It is not something many women speak of and most certainly not to men."

I knew that I should have dropped the topic there but I could not resist adding what I did next. "I believe that love exists, Mister Baldwin," I said softly, my fingers kneading along the cover of the _Iliad_ clasped in my hands. "I do not believe that it matters who you find it with, I just believe that it exists. I believe that Patroclus too was Achilles," I said again, "and in that I believe the connection between Patroclus and Achilles ran deep. For one was not the same without the other, they made each other who they were. I see nothing wrong with that, Mister Baldwin."

Tyler did not respond, but I had not expected him to. Instead, the sounds of chirping birds and the gurgling stream picked back up again, except this time, the sound of the black stallions swishing tail, hooves stomping the ground to rid himself of the flies that buzzed around and his gentle chewing of grass added to the sounds of the serenity of the forest.

"I would like to thank you though, sir," I spoke up with a deep breath. "For not telling my parents that I have read the _Iliad_. It would displease them most greatly."

Tyler was silent once more and I fiddled with the ribbons of silk and velvet hanging around my neck. I traced my slippered foot over a wildflower that bloomed at my feet. I knelt down and plucked it out of the ground, twirling it around in my fingers before bringing it to my nose to inhale the fresh scent it gave off. I sat in the grass once more and opened my leather bound treasure to the middle. I gently picked the steam off the flower before laying the flower out flat on the page of the _Iliad_. I gently closed the book and smoothed a hand over the cover.

"I do believe, Miss Fleming," Tyler finally spoke up, the classic and customary trickle of haughtiness not absent any longer, "that we have had our first civil conversation, do you not?"

"It has more of an argument."

"Call it what you will," Tyler waved a hand, "but in the time we discussed the _Iliad_ neither of us stopped to insult the other, even in the slightest."

"Perhaps you are correct," I murmured as my hand brushed gently over the tops of the soft, lushes grass.

**a/n2: **I think I got a bit too into this chapter but I'm actually quite pleased with it. (When was the last time I liked a chapter I wrote?) And Amy hasn't accepted Ty yet, she just has some stuff to think about but she'll still have her resentment towards him for at least one more chapter. But this chapter was LONG! 6,000 words!

No worries if your eyes just glazed over as you read about the _Iliad_. I find it lovely, the only poem I actually like and understand, but I understand it's not for everyone.

It's Achilles and Patroclus who fascinate me most and all the connections you can make with the _Iliad_ and Alexander the Great. The _Iliad_ was a treasured piece of writing my Alexander and he slept with a copy under his pillow. The similarities between the _Iliad_ and Alexander never cease to amaze me. Alexander compared himself to Achilles, the mighty, strong and fearless warrior while Hephaistion, Alexander's closest friend, confidant, brilliant military strategist, favorite general and lover was often compared to Patroclus. As it was, Alexander vowed that should Hephaistion die before him, he would follow Hephaistion in death, even if Macedonia were to lose their king. Alexander was distraught following Hephaistion's death and gave him a funeral worthy of gods and built him a five story tomb. Alexander died eight months after Hephaistion. And there is the classic line from the movie when Princess Stateira, a Persian princess and eldest daughter of King Darius, mistakes Hephaistion for King Alexander and Alexander says "he too is Alexander".

Just a bit of history and what fascinates me so much. It might have bored you too but oh well. I adore the _Iliad_ and everything that has to do with Alexander the Great but I know it's not for everyone. Alexander had an amazing dream though; something that was highly advanced for his day and age and something that _still_ has not been accomplished to this day. He wanted to bring the east and the west of the known world at the time together and have all the different cultures of people live together peacefully…

I'll stop now… SERIOUSLY!

Don't want to put anyone to sleep before they've reviewed! (hint-hint-wink-wink) -Steph


	5. The Reprimand

**Authors note:**

Um… WOW. FOUR updates. THREE days. This is getting crazy. Anyways, I'm going to Arizona tomorrow but I'll still try to get stuff up!! Happy reading!

Review!

Steph

**Disclaimer:** I did not own it last time, so therefore I do not own it this time. The end.

**THE UNBREAKABLE PACT**

**Chapter four: The Reprimand**

_May 27, 1850_

"Amelia Rosalie!"

I sank further back into my favorite chair in the library. Perhaps it was childish, but I wasn't really hiding. All mama had to do was come into the library and she would see me sitting here, plain as the day. Her footsteps echoed down the hall outside of the large oak doors and I resolutely picked my book up from my lap once more.

No more then a minute later, the doors flew opened and I looked up slowly.

"Amelia Rosalie!" Mama huffed and bustled towards me, her full skirts swishing. She stood in front of me with her hands of her hips. "For goodness sakes, child. Did you not hear me calling for you?"

"I am sorry, mama. I was just so enthralled with this new book you purchased for me." Of course it was a lie. But mama did not need to know that. There were only so many romantics books that I could read.

"Well," mama sighed. "Up with you now," she flourished her hands through the air.

I closed my book and set it down on the table besides my chair before slowly unfolding my legs from underneath me. Mama took a hold of my arm to quicken my rising.

"My dear, have I not told you to sit like a lady?" mama tsk-ed as I was ushered from the room.

"Yes, mama," I said.

"Even when no one is observing you," she continued, "you _must_ act like a lady. Come now, I've taught you well." Mama moved swiftly through the halls and I followed close in her wake. She turned around once and, with slight impatience, waved at me to hurry. "Honestly, Amy, do dillydally along. You know that we are dining with the Baldwin's in only a few hours. Clair is going to help you ready yourself."

I sighed. "Must we go tonight, mama?"

Mama stopped abruptly and stared at me, not seeming to comprehend what I had just said. "Come again, Amelia?"

I swallowed. "I only mean that… I only meant to say that I am still rather tired from our trip into town this morning. I was only think that, perhaps, another night would be more pleasing to all," I concluded quietly.

Mama shifted her weight and her hands nestled themselves on her hips once more. My gaze faltered from hers and her stare grew in intensity. I clasped my hands behind my back and shifted my eyes to wall over her shoulder. Mama sighed and took my arm, taking us forwards once more.

Once we were within my rooms, mama moved me into Clair's waiting arms and I was whisked off behind the dressing screen. I lifted my arms as Clair unbuttoned the back of my dress. If I had expected mama to have nothing to say to me, I was proven sorely mistaken.

"It will do you well, my daughter," she began, her voice closed and measured, "to learn to restrain that sharp mouth of yours. No man wants such a free spirited woman for a wife. Men have other ways open to them to fill their needs, though wives are what is expected. But it will be _your_ reputation that is ruined before _his_," mama chastised. My cheeks flushed bright at what mama was telling me. Clair silently continued her work in dressing me in a fresh pair of undergarments and her fingers now pulled on the strings of my corset. I was embarrassed that she had to hear this.

"It saddens me to have to tell you this, Amy," mama continued with a sigh. Her skirts rustled and I assumed she had sat down. "I had hoped to never speak of this, but I can see now that you _must_ understand what I am trying to tell you."

I silently stepped out from behind the dressing screen and mama stood up. I clasped my hands and looked down at the floor as she crossed over to me. Her hands gripped my arms and she lifted my chin with a finger. Her blue eyes were worried and I instantly felt remorse for causing that worry.

"I could not bear it if my youngest daughter's marriage to such a fine young man ended in such disaster and scandal!" She took a deep breath before addressing me in a slightly calmer voice. "You have spirit, my dear, and everyone that knows you loves you for it. But you _must_ learn. If you can learn only one thing from me," she continued, "then let it be this: in this day and age, a proper lady is expected to be seen and not heard."

My eyes darkened. "And what kind of life is that, _mother_?" I demanded.

Mama stepped away from me but only smiled softly. "In public, my dear daughter. But it is the woman whole control all matters of the house. The man may be the head of the house, but the woman is the neck. And she can turn the head any way she wants. (a/n: muahaha, Big Fat Greek Wedding, love that movie!) Do you understand, Amy?"

I nodded meekly. "Yes, mama."

"Very good," mama said. She turned to Clair, who was folding and refolding my gown, clearly uncomfortable having to listen to mama. I didn't blame her. "Now," she said, looking at me once more, "think about what I've just told you and… oh, Clair! Do stop fidgeting with that gown so! You are positively going to flatten the lace!"

Clair dropped the gown and looked with the floor. "Begging your pardons, Missus Fleming."

Mama waved her hand. "Very well," she said. "Do make haste in readying yourself, aye?" mama peered at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, mama," I said once more.

"Chop, chop!" She clapped her hands as she excited the room, her voice floating behind her. "We daren't keep the Baldwin's waiting, my dear!"

I stared after my mother incredulously.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I sat in front of the dressing table, in only my undergarments, upon Clair's insistence. "You are lucky, Clair," I said, catching her eye in the mirror. "No one is making you marry such a loathsome man."

Clair blushed and looked down at my hair. "No, miss," she said. All was silent for several moments before Clair lightly cleared her throat and, as she pinned my hair in place, she said softly, "Begging your pardon, miss, if I speak to boldly, but…"

"Yes, Clair?" I gently prompted the elder girl.

"When I have… when I have been into town, I have heard mm-many people talking. I have never heard one fowl word spoken about your fianc… the young Mister Baldwin," she said, rushing through the last part.

I was silent for a moment. "Well then perhaps it is only me that he does not like!" I attempted to lighten the mood and Clair's obvious discomfort.

"I did not… what I mean to say is… I did not mean it like that, miss," Clair said quickly.

"Yes, I know," I said quickly. "Forgive me, please. I complain to much. Mama is right."

The room was silent as Clair finished her work on my hair and face. I was then ushered back behind the dressing screen where Clair helped me into the gown that mama had selected for the evening. It was a fine dress of deep purple with full skirts and creamy lace lining the chest, short, cap sleeves and the folds of the skirt. Mama said that purple was the color of royalty, but I just thought it smooshed my breasts up a bit too high.

I paused to look in the mirror once more on way out of the room. Mama would be proud. I hardly looked like _me_ anymore. I was slowly being turned into the young lady that my parents fantasized about having as a younger daughter… only in appearances though. My nature would not be so easily changed, no matter what mama might think, I would not be polite to Mister Tyler. If he so chose to tell my parents about the book he caught me reading then he could just go and—

"Excuse me, miss, are you ready to proceed downstairs?" Clair spoke up, a black cloak folded over her arms.

"Yes," I said, lifting my chin. "Let's go."

I'd show everyone… especially Tyler.

**a/n2: **um… yeah. So it was really short but I've been—and still am—completely clueless as to what is going to happen during the dinner. I need to come up with a really good Amy and Ty tense situation… since it will be one of the last and all. That's why I went into the beginning being like this. It's short—really short—but it stands well on its own. Sorry if it's disappointing. Well, my updating streak will have to end for a few days but I'll try for more soon! Review!-Steph


End file.
